


Say You'll Remember Me

by bluesaliva



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Technically there is a happy ending don't mind the angst tho, honestly I don't even know what this is I wrote this at 2 am, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaliva/pseuds/bluesaliva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've done this before, and they'd probably do it again too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I don't know how this happened, why this happened or why I wrote this. But I'm posting it bc why not.  
> After all this time and he posts a *free!* fic? The sacrilege. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah I don't know what this is or if this is good but take this and yeah idk man.  
> Come find me on tumblr at Haitoku-no-kioku.

They've done this before, and they'd probably do it again too. 

Sousuke thought it when he snared Kisumi's lower lip between his teeth, thought it when he ground his hips hard against the others, chanted it when he felt the spurt of hot, sticky cum on his fingers after he jerked Kisumi to completion. 

How long would they stay like this? How long would they keep coming back to each other like this?

Running back to Kisumi was a habit he formed many years ago. When Rin first left for Australia when they were in elementary school, Sousuke had cried for weeks. He'd cried, and clung to Kisumi, gasping "Why did he leave?" And "When will I see Rin again?" His parents didn't have an answer, and neither did Kisumi. But the pink-haired boy always patted his back and rubbed his shoulders and piped "Rin will be back soon enough! Hey, maybe he'll have fought a kangaroo and he can give us tips!" 

Even younger him wasn't fooled by Kisumi's optimism, but he let himself be reeled in by the lie. The comfort he found on Kisumi's soft shoulders was more addicting than it should've been. 

Rin came back. Kisumi was forgotten.

They'd stopped going to the same school, and Sousuke had changed phones too many times to keep in contact. But whenever they would meet again on the street, Kisumi would greet him with the same smile. "Hey! Sou-chan!" It explained why he felt so unsettled when the small bubbly blond called Nagisa called him that a few weeks ago; this was the original "Sou-chan" that his heart was used to sinking into. "Long time no see!"

Sousuke didn't have time for pleasantries. He'd taken Kisumi's hand and dragged him back to his empty house and kissed his lips red and sucked his skin purple. He couldn't remember when actual kissing became apart of this relationship. Kisumi never shied from him, no matter how long he was away. In fact he wilted for him; bended like a pressed flower and opened his arms and his body whenever Sousuke needed him. In a way, Sousuke was using him. 

Why did he let him use him?

The remorse that always clung to him after a night with Kisumi weighed heavy on him when he woke up. He'd still be in Kisumi's bed, tangled in his silken sheets and cradled into comfort by his soft lavender scent. He'd want to stay as much as he'd run- run and promise himself he would stop using Kisumi like a security blanket tossed into the attic. There was something addicting about the way Kisumi smiled; addicting about the way his violet eyes shined whenever he looked at him, addicting about how his soft lashed would flutter against his cheeks when Sousuke forced their lips together, addicting about how he let him take control of the situation every single damn time. 

"Stay." Kisumi had croaked once when he'd heard Sousuke leaving. He wasn't sure if his tripping around his room gave him away, the flush of his bedroom toilet, or the jingle of his belt sliding through the loop of his jeans. "Don't... Don't go yet."  
"I'm sorry." Sousuke mumbled, the regret heavy in the back of his throat. "I'm not meant to be here. I'm sorry." Sousuke wondered how many times he'd broken him. Kisumi hadn't asked him to stay again after that. 

It hadn't taken him long to realize that he loved him; Kisumi not him. Sousuke's heart belonged to another. Was that why he let him? Let him tangle up his heart; use him, abuse him, and leave the broken parts?

When Sousuke fell in love with Ai he'd fallen for his eyes. That beautiful, cerulean blue was like the water he so very much missed, and even if he could no longer be a part of it, with this he felt like he wasn't missing it. Ai kissed like soft summer breezes, and laughed like wind chimes and Sousuke had loved holding the small, worrying body close to his chest. But soon Ai slipped away, he had a future to find, and with one last soft kiss, he was kissing him goodbye. 

Sousuke found himself back on Kisumi's front step. He would make love to him; make love and forget. 

"Kisumi's at his boyfriend's. Want to give him a call?" Sousuke wanted to say no, but he found himself nodding yes and after Mrs. Shigino dialed the number she left him to return to bed. Kisumi answered the phone with his voice lost on a laugh, something about "Let me answer, what if it's Hayato!" He'd be disappointed then. Sousuke thought about hanging up. 

"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"Sousuke?" Kisumi's voice dropped low suddenly, and he could hear something on the other line slide, and the possibility of him stepping out onto a porch crossed Sousuke's mind. "What's up? It's been awhile, is everything alright?"  
"I uh-" Sousuke wasn't sure how he'd continue and somehow, Kisumi got the message. He sighed softly, but Sousuke thought he could hear his grin. "Something must've went wrong. Don't worry, I'll be there in a bit okay? Sei-chan's house isn't far from mine, but it's probably better to go back to yours. Hayato's home."  
"Right." Sousuke swallowed thickly. He didn't ask who Sei was, didn't ask if this was okay, didn't even ask how he'd been. "I'll see you then?"  
"Yes. I'll think of some excuse. Make sure you have everything." Condoms. Lube. Yeah. He would. "Okay." He could stop by the convenience store. He hung up after that, he didn't want to know the excuse, didn't want to know that Kisumi was going to lie to someone because of him, didn't want to think about God, how little he actually cared. Was it selfish? Yes. More than that. Wrong. 

Sousuke put the phone down, and quietly thanked Ms. Shigino before he left. He swung by the store and bought the condoms and lube, he should probably stock up anyway, he ran out before Ai left. 

Thirty minutes or so later, Kisumi was at his doorstep, and before he could get so much as "hello" out, Sousuke was pulling him in and frenching him against the front door. Kisumi didn't fight back, just opened his mouth with a contented sigh, and tangled his long fingers into the undercut of Sousuke's hair. 

"I missed this." Sousuke heard him mumble.  
"Yeah. Me too."

Did he really? It felt right to say in the moment. It felt right to murmur as he kissed against Kisumi's neck, and chest, felt right as he stripped his shirt off his body. 

"What's with the boyfriend?" Apparently curiosity was his maker, and after they'd finished, for the first time Sousuke stayed awake and let his fingers tread through Kisumi's gummy pink hair. Kisumi shrugged. "Figured I should get one. I like Sei-chan, he's nice. But, much to gentle when we make love." He snorted softly and nuzzled into Sousuke's chest. "Unlike you."  
"Unlike me." Sousuke felt a soft grin tug at his face. It felt almost nice to talk like this. 

"What about you? What was wrong earlier?"  
"My boyfriend dumped me since he was moving to Hokkaido. Didn't want to risk long distance." Kisumi hummed thoughtfully and traced patterns on his chest with his hands. 

"We've... Never talked after we did this, have we?"  
"I usually fall asleep on you, then leave early."  
"... Yeah."  
"Why do you let me?" Sousuke asked. He knew the answer but something in him made him want to ask. 

"... I want your attention." Kisumi said this softly after a few moments. "With everyone else I was close to back before... I never really felt as close to them as I did to you, even if I got on your nerves and never stopped talking and was too happy for you as you liked to say.  
"But you've never felt the same. It's always been everyone else but me; I've been out of the loop. Makoto always had Haru, Haru hates me, and I never really knew their other friends. Kou-chan was always sweet but since she was younger we never got very close. And..." Kisumi laughed. "Can you believe I used to be jealous of Rin? He was all you talked about, especially after he left. And then after he came back you forgot about me again; everyone did. I'm just some guy you all used to go to school with. So I guess at some point I stopped caring. When you found me that one day and you were bawling your eyes out because Rin left again, I let you cry on me. Because at least you were paying attention to me. When you kissed me, I didn't fight it. When you fucked me, I wanted it. But I didn't like it when you left me."

"If you don't want me to leave, why do you keep letting me stay?"  
"I figure one of these days, you're going to fall in love with me." Kisumi gave him a wry grin. "And then when I wake up in the morning, you'll still be beside me."  
"... What if I make today that day then?" Kisumi's eyes widened like saucers, his lips parted with a soft "oh." Then a small tear formed in his eyes and Sousuke pulled him closer to his chest. 

"Then I'd say yes."  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
"I'll call Sei tomorrow."  
"What about us?"  
"If you want a round two that'd be nice. Or we can just lay here and cuddle and watch terrible scifi movies." Sousuke grinned. 

"How about both?"


End file.
